


Ash

by StarseekerJedi



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Short, sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarseekerJedi/pseuds/StarseekerJedi
Summary: Ezra makes a choice





	Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the Rebels Discord for this

‘Kanan didn’t deserve to die’ Ezra thought squeezing his eyes shut. There had to be some...way he could save him. He opened his eyes again to see Kanan still holding back the flames. There was still time. He could still do something he reached through the portal. He knew what he was going to do now. He barely heard Ahsoka yelling at him to stop as he yanked Kanan through,

“Ezra?” the man said in confusion as Ezra made himself smile at Kanan. His master was alive...that was the only thing that mattered now. 

“It’s okay dad...don't fix this...you matter more than me,” he said. He only had one second to get this right. There! He jumped through landing on the hot metal faintly hearing Kanan calling his name. He put both of his arms out ignoring the pain that flashed through his fingers. He outstretched his other arm keeping the shuttle at a safe distance.

Not looking at his confused family member’s faces because it would hurt way TOO much. He turned on his heel. Feeling the flames burn clothes and skin alike. He took a deep breath before force pushing the shuttle away.

The teen expected to feel pain but...he felt peace as he closed his eyes one final time. His family was safe...and that’s all he needed.

\---

Kanan had tried to grab Ezra but...it was too late the flames had already consumed his padawan completely leaving nothing but ash. He almost collapsed to his knees but Ahsoka managed to catch him. He sobbed softly...it wasn’t supposed to be Ezra.

“Kanan we have to go….”Ahsoka said quietly as Kanan shook his head tears going down his face barely even listening to her. Just staring blankly at the portal...watching as the ash blew away.

The only thing that remained of his padawan...his son.


End file.
